


Your Adorkable Stalker Follows You Home After a Party

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Romance, audio scripts, f4m - Freeform, slightly yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Your Adorkable Stalker Follows You Home After a Party

[F4M] [Script Offer] Your Adorkable Stalker Follows You Home After a Party [Halloween] [Flimsy Excuse] [Trick or Treat] [I’m the Treat] [Get It?] [Mildly (?) Yandere] [Clumsy] [Costume Malfunction] [or is it?] [Ridiculous] [Tit-Job] [Head Down Ass Up] [Cum Eating] [Cock Worship] [Get You Off Twice] [2800 words]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

[night noises, sound of children running in the background]

Ahhhh why did I try to dress in this skimpy sexy witch outfit?! I’m so fucking cold!

[sigh] I did it to be noticed by *him*…but I fucked it up. 

I stood on the other side of the room from him for an hour, and finally worked up the courage to say ‘hi’.

And then a much hotter drunk girl ran over and hugged him and he forgot *all* about me. Ugh.

But…but there’s still a chance. I need to remember what mom taught me before they took her away: ‘Never give up until he’s accepted you as his soulmate.’

Wait…he’s stopped. Did he see me? 

No…this is it! This is his house! Oh my god I can’t believe this is where he lives!

Eeeeee its so cute! He’s got little pumpkins and cat decorations everywhere and lights and…oh shit!

That was close. He almost saw me when he turned to unlock his door. I need to be more careful.

[door closing noise]

Okay, okay, okay. I can do this. I just need to…knock on his door. 

Surely he’ll understand why I followed him home. I have a pretty good excuse. 

Then, finally, we can really talk. I get him to invite me in. Maybe he gives me something to drink…and things just…happen…from there. 

[deep breath]

[Knocking noise]

(panicking suddenly) Oh, god what am I doing!? This will never work! He’s going to think I’m a freak! I gotta hide. 

Those bushes will have to do.

[Door opening]

I hope he can’t see me. 

Oh, he’s still wearing part of his costume from the party. [giggles] But his shirt is open [Heavy breathing] He looks even better like this. 

[Door closing]

Phew. All right, at least he didn’t look too annoyed. Just a little…creeped out.

I can’t keep doing this. I can’t give up. Just because I tried to talk to him at the party and failed miserably does *not* mean that he’s not interested.

It probably means that he doesn’t even know that I exist, to be honest. [deep sigh]

Okay…okay…I’ve got this…

[knocking on door]

All right…I’m fine. I won’t run I won’t run I won’t run I…(now she’s speaking to the listener and trying to open and friendly and she’s kind of bad at it) Hiiiii! I mean, “Trick or Treat!”

Um…yeah, it’s me! And…it was me before, too. I was um…you know, kind of tricking you. In the spirit of the holiday…

So, um, hi!

Y-yeah. I’m the girl at the party who said ‘hi’ to you. 

O-oh? You remembered me from class at college? Really?

(Overly happy) Wow! That’s fantastic! (Forcing herself to calm down) I…uh…mean that is fortuitous. 

Why am I here? Oh, right! Sorry I, uh…

I um, just wanted to return this pen to you. You dropped it.

Well, I mean, you dropped it a few weeks ago. I…I’ve had it since then.

No, I wasn’t going to keep it, honest! I just…oh god, this is so embarrassing.

Honestly…um…I wasn’t brave enough to talk to you. A-and I just kind of liked having something of yours around. (Quieter) Wow it really sounds creepy when I say it like that.

Y-yeah. So, here it is! Sorry it took so long to get it back to you…I wanted to return it at the party but…I chickened out…

Do I want to come in? Yes, please!

S-sorry if I seem a little weird. I’m just…I guess I’m a little bit shy.

O-oh yeah. Water would be great, thanks. I had a lot to drink at the party.

Thanks!

[sips water]

I know we only just met officially but I feel like I already know you so well. Isn’t that weird?

So, yes, I *may* have been following you for a while now.

I mean…nothing creepy, obviously, just like…around town, in public places.

And finding out which classes you were taking.

And learning which restaurants you liked.

And learning where you lived.

Meeting your friends and ex-es…

Getting the books I saw you reading and…

Ah…I mean, I could see how you might think that behavior is a bit…um…suspicious.

[laughs nervously] Oh hahaha yeah. Not like I have a shrine to you at home or anything. (Much quieter) I need to make sure that closet door is locked when you come over. 

What? I didn’t say anything?

A-anyway, I guess what I’m saying is that I’ve been doing these things because I haven’t been able to work up the courage to talk to you. I was afraid of you rejecting me, or not talking to me, or just…laughing at me.

People do that sometimes. Laugh at me, I mean. Not anyone you’d want to know, but still.

No, I’m not one of those creepers who makes up a whole relationship with someone and then gets all mad when it doesn’t work out.

I guess I’m a different kind of creeper. [awkward giggle] I’m the kind who…likes you a lot and…follows you around too much. You’re smart and attractive and funny and you make this cute little expression when you focus on something. I…I know you’d never want to go out with a girl like me though, but…I still had to try, you know? Besides…I really do want to get to know you…for real. 

Y-yeah. I want to be your friend I guess. The crush is nice but...I mean it’s a little crazy to think that you’d just look at me and suddenly want me when you basically just met me.

…And I kind of feel ridiculous in this outfit.

Thanks, but you don’t have to say that.

Y-you really think I look good as a sexy witch? [giggles] That really makes me feel a lot better about this whole evening. I…I removed a *lot* of material from it, especially in the top, to make it a bit more…um…revealing. I was a *little* worried that it was going to fall off at the party. [giggle]

(More relaxed) So, yeah…I would love to just hang out and get to know you first…you know? I mean…I don’t have a lot of friends so this is really ni…OH FUCK! 

(Panicked) Oh no oh no oh no, I can’t believe my top just fell apart! No, I’m not wearing a bra! Ahh! You saw everything before I could cover myself! This is so fucking embarrassing!

Fuck, I can’t pull my top back on without giving you another show! T-turn around!

Oh my god, you’re not even listening, are you? You’re just staring at my…wait. (Less panicked, more interested) Do you think my tits are hot?

(A little seductive) No, it’s fine. Just tell me. 

Really? Well…then um…feel free to look as much as you want…

Y-yeah…I’m not going to cover myself anymore. (Turned on) I love the way you’re looking at me right now.

I kind of assumed you’d have women over here all the time getting naked for you. I couldn’t believe that no one went home with you tonight.

[laughs] I…I guess you did go home with *someone*, even if you didn’t know she was there. 

So…um…do you want to touch them?

Well, I mean…you’re looking at them pretty intently. Which is fine. But…you know…you could do so much more, if you wanted.

Mmmmm…that feels so nice…just play with them…

[whimper] Y-yes…its fine if you pinch my nipples a little. 

W-would you kiss me, please? Just a little bit?

[kissing noises]

Having your hands on me while you’re making out with me is…its almost too much…

[kissing noises]

Y-yeah…we can go upstairs to your room, i-if you really want to…I mean…I’d be more comfortable there.

No, I trust you, completely. One thing about being your stalker is I’ve gotten to see how you treat people when other people aren’t around. You’re always so…gentle and kind. Is that weird?

[laughs] Okay, I can accept that it’s both “weird” and “nice”. 

Oh my god I’m really here! I imagined this so many times but now I’m actually seeing the inside of your bedroooooom!

Sorry, I’m just…fangirling? Stalkergirling? I mean, I knew that I would be wrong but I did kind of have all these elaborate ideas of what your room would look like, what your bed would look like, what your sheets would feel like as you pushed my head down into them…oh…s-sorry. I got a little carried away. Sometimes I do that.

A-anyway…so…do…um…you want me to blow you? 

Orrrrr….you’ve been starting at my tits for a while now, and I see you’ve got some lotion right over three. Maybe you want to fuck my tits for a little bit?

Mmmmm…you can cum on me if you want. How about it, do you want to see your cum all over my tits and face and neck? [giggles]

Yay! Go make yourself comfortable. 

Oh, here, I could do apply the lotion, but I think you might have more fun rubbing it all over my chest…

Make sure you get enough lotion, you have a *lot* to cover.

[slight squeal]

No, you’re fine, it was just a bit cold. [giggle] 

Mmm…yes…rub it all over my tits…especially in between them…we don’t want any friction getting in the way of your enjoyment…

Fuck…you’re really spending a lot of time on my nipples, aren’t you? 

[Moans] God you are *so* good with your hands. Not too harsh, not too gentle. It’s different for some girls but I am *unbelievably* sensitive on my chest…

Mmhmm…sometimes…I almost get off just by playing with them…

Yeah, that’s it, just lay back. Let your slutty lil’ stalker do all the work.

[tit job starts here…wet lotion noises if you feel like it]

Mmm…your cock feels so fucking hot between my tits…

So, um…am I doing it right?

Y-yes…its my first time. I’ve never done this for anyone…

Do you need me to go faster? Okay!

Do you like feeling my big, soft tits around your hard cock, baby?

T-this is really getting me wet…ooh, a little bit came out of your cock!

Yeah, that’s it baby…I see you tensing up…you’re close, aren’t you?

Don’t hold back, hun. Just let yourself go…that’s right…

Cum on me, baby…please. Cover me!

[tit job ends]

Oh wow, you came a *lot*. You must have really needed that. [giggle]

That’s *normal* for you? Wow that is so fucking hot. I love cum.

No, really! I…I get all turned on when a guy in porn just coats a girl’s face and tits and mmmm….so nice.

Plus yours smells really good…

[lip smacking or slurp noise]

It tastes…good! I mean, its not like the best thing ever except that…it’s *yours* and it’s still *hot* and that *makes* it the best halloween treat. [giggle]

Oh, yeah, tissues would be great to help clean up the rest. Thanks!

[giggles] Yes I know you might need a bit of a rest…but I bet I can get you back up and running.

Why? So you can fuck me, silly!

D-dont you want to fuck me? You’ve cum *all* over me. I’m so fucking wet, baby. I’ll do *anything* to have that cock of yours inside of me.

All right then, if you’re interested, then I’ll try to get this beast back to full strength. [laughs]

[cock worship / slow blow job starts here, she speaks in between lines]

Mmm…cleaning your cock with my tongue has the added bonus of getting to taste more of your delicious cum.

God, it is such a fucking wonderful cock.

Well, yeah, I’m biased. I…really like you. But you know that. What you don’t seem to know is that…*your* cock is the *best* cock.

It isss…I mean, I’ve seen a lot of cocks…in porn, I mean. And, I gotta admit, I enjoy looking at them.

But I’ve never felt anything like this from just…seeing one. Much less feeling it pulse cum all over me or…[shuddering breath] taking it in my mouth.

So when I say this is the best, hottest, and tastiest cock, I *mean* it. I don’t want any other cock inside me, now. Just this one. Its going to be difficult to get excited by porn again.

Mmm…god I love having you in my mouth. 

You’re getting hard again. [giggles]

I bet you’ll get even harder if I get you into my throat.

[slight gagging]

A-almost! 

[gagging, coughing]

(Triumphant) I did it! Did it feel good having all of you inside of me mouth?

Mmm…you’re nice and clean now. 

[final lick, bj ends here]

All right…you look ready to go again, Tiger. What do you think? Do you want me on top or…

H-hey…you’re looking at me really strangely…um…I don’t…[noise of surprise]

You’re really eager! [laughs] Yes of course it’s okay to force me down onto my knees and elbows…

I’m assuming you want my head down and my slutty little ass swaying in front of you like this? [sultry laugh]

G-go ahead and take off my panties. The costume skirt won’t stop you…

Can you see how wet you make me? Sometimes I’m just watching you and…I just ache for you to fuck me hard…

Is that what you want? Do you want to fuck me haaaaarrrd… [moans/whimpers as entered]

Oh my god you’re so fucking…oh you fill me perfectly, baby…

T-thanks for giving me a sec to get used to you…I am…was…a virgin… [giggles]

[fucking starts here]

Oh god, every stroke feels so fucking good…

Every time you leave I just want you…[moans]…back inside…

Fuck this is…this is amazing…

Mmm….oh…oh…oh…you’re…I

Yes, force my head down…force yourself inside of me! 

[sex gets rougher and faster]

Oh god this is what I fantasized about…I’ve always wanted you to take me…

Oh fuck, harder baby…[moans/whimpers]

I can take it…fuck me baby…punish me for being such dirty little stalker-slut…

Fuck…yes…yes…baby…

N-no! Don’t pull out…bury your cock deep inside me and fill me with that wonderful, delicious cum!

Yes, yes, yes, yes….yesssssss….I’m cumminggg….

[improv to orgasm]

[panting deeply]

Y-you were really passionate!

Y-yeah. I’m fine. I need a moment. [soft laugh] Only a crazy girl would consider *that* to be ‘too rough’. I mean, sure it hurt a *little*, but I came *so fucking hard*. You’re amazing. 

No, I mean it. Before I was obsessed. Now, I’m more satisfied than I’ve ever been. I…really feel something for you…but I get that you don’t feel the same thing…

I…I know this is kind of just a sex-thing for you. And that’s okay. I wasn’t trying to trap you or anything, and I wanted all of this. But I don’t want you to think it just has to be one time. I-if you ever feel pent up, or frustrated, or just want someone take out your stress on…you can always just call me… 

I’m serious! You don’t have to get me off or anything. J-just use me like you did tonight. Or any other way. 

(Disappointed/Sad) O-oh. No, I understand why you wouldn’t want to be my friend-with-benefits. That’s okay, I mean…

What?

[happy laugh] Okay I actually heard you just fine that time but I want you to say it again.

Do your really mean it? You want me to be your girlfriend? For real?

Yes, I would love to be your for-real-girlfriend! Are you sure? This is all so sudden! For you, I mean.

Well…yes, I do feel like I know you very well, although obviously its just what I could derive from extensive psychological analysis of your daily interactions and activities, but…

[kissing noises]

Alright, fine, I can take a hint. [giggles]

[more kissing noises]

Yeah…I…let’s try dating for a while. That sounds wonderful. 

I mean, I know that it’s not super serious. It’s not like we’re getting married or anything. (Under her breath) That’s in six months or so.

Oh, I didn’t say anything. [giggles]

Mmm…yeah, for now, let’s just enjoy cuddling. 

[laughs] Happy Halloween to you too.


End file.
